Distortion
by Sauceuke
Summary: How would you feel if you were Naruto and everything you thought you once knew turned out to be a lie?


Warnings: BLOOD! Evil!Naru, - Rated T, This is a PREVIEW to the full feature that has yet to be completed, lol  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Me no own  
><span>Summary<span>: How would you feel if you were Naruto and everything you thought you once knew turned out to be a lie?

* * *

><p><strong>Distortion - (PREVIEW)<strong>

Sauceuke

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his stomach tighten and something inside himself crack as he continued to stare unblinking at the scroll that was thrown at him upon his arrival. All of Konoha's past secrets, everything he thought he knew about the village...everything was a lie. On the worn and fading ink he was clearly able to read what had intended to be his fate years before he was ever born.<p>

The nine tailed fox.

The rumors on how the fox was released were not facts at all. Uchiha Madara hadn't a hand to play in that dirty deed. He just took the brute of the accusations.

The Uchiha clan massacre.

Uchiha Itachi...the once proclaimed prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He hadn't been the one to destroy his family, but ordered to make the evidence point to him. Neither was it Madara's doing.

The death of his parents.

Naruto felt the paper crinkle and tear under his grip. It was one thing for them to lie about the fox. Perhaps he would eventually forgive them for what they did to the Uchihas. But his parents?

According to the scroll, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina hadn't died at the hands of the fox in order to protect the village, like history claims they had.

According to the scroll...

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were still alive.

Naruto pounded his fist into the granite wall of his current confinement as a scream ripped from his lungs. He never imagined that Konoha...his _home_, would do such a thing! The unbearable pain that tore as his chest and burned him to his very core from the betrayal of their actions was beyond oppressive. The weight...the extent of their lies! It was unbelieveable to the blonde.

Naruto barked a short laugh, not humored in the least. His animosity was so insatiable toward his newfound enemies that he slammed his fist into the wall once again, ignoring the resounding crack in his knuckles and the bright red blood that oozed from the wound. The pain didn't bother him.

He was already in pain. A _chilling_ pain, much deeper than a mere flesh wound.

It was ironic, really. The one person he was told never to trust happened to be the most innocent in the whole scheme of things. Everyone...everyone knew. Everyone but him. They all hid the truth, watching as he humiliated himself...his parents...Sasuke...

Naruto punched the wall harder, blood splattering the wall as he did so. How would he ever be able to face them? How could he ever forgive them? He...he couldn't.

There were things that even Naruto couldn't forgive someone for.

His parents... They were still alive. Naruto's mood changed from betrayed to a sort of ethereal elation. Sixteen years...It had been sixteen long years in which he believed his parents to be dead. That reminder soured his mood once again and his clenched his broken fist. They lied!

If it weren't for them...

Memories of his painful childhood flashed before his vision. He gritted his teeth, his frown deepening.

If it weren't for_ them_.

Naruto's eyes went downcast and he ripped what remained of the tattered scroll in half. Then in fourths. Until the pieces had no chance of ever being put back together. Until the scroll was no longer recognizable. He watched as the scattered pieces fell lifelessly to the ground. There was no truth, as far as Naruto was concerned. He could no longer trust what anyone said.

He gathered a fistful of cloth and yanked it from his sweat slicked skin, ripping strands off the edge of his dingy shirt. He wrapped it to satisfaction around his broken fist and then slammed through the door.

The cool air hit his skin like a slap in the face as he looked up into the night sky. He wasn't oblivious to the side-long glances that he was receiving from Madara and Kabuto. He merely chose to ignore them. Naruto stared for another minute at the unusually dark celestial sphere, his mind heavily pressed on a much deeper issue, before facing the woods.

He had someone he needed to speak to.

And he'd be damned if he let them get away with their lies any longer.

With that said, Naruto jumped to action through the thick woods, prepared to do anything necessary to get the facts he desperately seeked.

oOo

Tsunade wasn't prepared for an irate Naruto bursting through the Hokage tower. She hadn't been expecting a Naruto at all. She was shocked out her drunken state (her way of drowning out the blonde's sudden disappearance) when she leveled herself from her seat with her palms steadily atop her desk. Her confusion was easily written across her face.

Most of Naruto's immediate friends had gone out in search for him, since it was claimed Madara had captured him during his bump in with Sasuke just hours earlier. Even Shizune was out with the others. Tsunade had chosen to drown her sorrows the best way she knew how; sake. Lots of sake. It was her many years of training inebriate that caused her brain to become instantly clear at the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Brat?" she asked uncertainly. This couldn't be her gaki. His normal bright aura and sunshiny rays had disappeared. His clothing was torn and splotched with dirt and blood. His azure eyes shown an unusual dark tint. He appeared to be livid.

"You lying bitch!"

She narrowly dodged an attack aimed toward her unnaturally large bosom. The desk cracked in half, splintering in many directions from Naruto's chakra punch. His body grew a film of glowing red bubbly chakra around it and he was easily able to corner Tsunade against a wall with his speed when she hesitated at his words.

Naruto was never the most respectful shinobi, but he had never addressed her with such a derogatory term before. Something was terribly wrong.

"Where are they?" he hollered in Tsunade's face. Tsunade could feel his hot breath and bubbling chakra against her skin, he was so close. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"You know who! Tell me where they are, dammit - now!" Naruto growled and slammed his hand into the wall next to her head, emitting the most potent killing intent Tsunade had ever felt since Pein's invasion.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the blonde's anger, stifling when she realized she was slightly intimidated. She had no clue as to what her gaki meant by 'they', but she was sure he was certain she did. Whomever 'they' were, they must be very important to the blonde for him to attack and openly threaten the Hokage. Naruto had never been that bold before, not even on Sasuke's behalf.

"I_ don't_ know who you're referring to, brat. Be specific," she demanded, her arms brushing lightly against the front of Naruto's torn shirt as she crossed them under her ample chest.

"The hell you don't! Where are my parents?" Naruto demanded, face edging closer to Tsunade's while he heightened his killing intent, in order to evoke a frightened reaction out of her. "I know you know, so stop bullshitting and tell me!"

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. "What?" she asked softly yet firmly, confused by the blonde's question. Had Naruto lost his mind? His parents had been dead for...

"You heard me! I know they're alive. So where ARE THEY?" Naruto had managed to lean even closer to Tsunade, despite her obvious bust pressing against him that should have prevented so. There faces were less than a hair's breadth away, causing a weird tingling from the blonde's chakra grazing across her skin. His deep blue eyes were boring into her own with raw rage. Her defenses crumbled slightly as she suddenly felt very uncomfortable with their proximity.

"Alive...?" Tsunade asked incredulously, stunned that Naruto would even suggest something so absurd. "Are...is everything alright, brat? Your parents haven't been -"

"They're not dead AND YOU KNOW IT! Why are you lying to me, Baa-chan? I know the Hokage knows of their whereabouts...they have to! If you don't tell me soon i'll..."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the blonde's seriousness. Naruto was so flustered with rage, his pupils were slits as red enveloped them. He truly believed that his parents were alive, and apparently he was going to do something to Tsunade if she didn't tell him where they were soon. She suddenly uncrossed her arms and placed her palms on Naruto's chest, in an attempt to placate the irate blonde and to also put some distance between them.

Tsunade could only assume that Madara had something to do with this. The blonde had been missing for hours, presumably under the oldest Uchiha's wing, and the first thing he asks when he barrages in the Hokage tower is 'where are my parents'? Madara had told Naruto something Tsunade couldn't confirm nor deny. If it were true, and his parents _were_ truly alive...

"Naruto - Minato and Kushina...are you certain, gaki?" she spoke softly, watching as the blonde's expression quickly changed from engraged to upset as the red in his irises receded to make room for his sparkling blue.

His head lowered slightly until his blonde bangs (which were slick with sweat), fell over his eyes. Naruto sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. Tsunade lowered her hands as well and watched as the blonde stood dejectedly before her.

She wanted to reach out - to comfort him. She knew the extent of Naruto's pain...to lose those you loved. To have your hopes up that they might actually be alive all this time, but then to have your dream crushed with uncertainty. Yes, she knew quite well the dilemma her favorite brat was going through. But...she just couldn't bring herself to embrace him, to assure him that everything will be alright. Something was holding her back.

Tsunade would'v been able to figure out just what that 'something' was, if only she hadn't been so intoxicated. She would never admit that her sensory skills were slightly amiss when she was under the influence. She would also never admit that her reflexes weren't what they should be for a Hokage and trained medic-nin, even without sake. They hadn't been since her unfortunate run-in with Pein, but only one person knew of such things.

Perhaps she should have listened to them when they told her to retire...it would have made things much easier. For Naruto... and herself.

Tsunade stumbled to her knees and gripped the cold hardwood floor frantically with her suddenly clammy palms. Her nails scratched uselessly against the ground as she felt warmth pool to her torso, spreading throughout the thin layers of her kimono and slowly absorbing outward into her Hokage robe. A rhythmic _drip_,_ drip_,_ drip_ splattered aganist the floor as she looked up to meet her attacker's gaze.

Her stomach clenched involuntarily, causing the weapon embedded within to rip more of her insides open, sending sparks of pain through her midsection, at the look Naruto was giving her. His eyes were dark...devoid of even a drop of emotion. His brow was furrowed, but his mouth was twisted into a thin smirk. His smirk broadened, exposing unnaturally sharp teeth. He chuckled, a deep, sinister sound. It was filled with a mirth so unlike the blonde, Tsunade's eyes bulged in retaliation.

"You stupid bitch," he muttered between laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "All you had to do was tell the truth..."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, to retort, to tell Naruto that she wasn't lying - that his parent's (for all she knew) were dead! But what came out was a strangled noise as she started choking on her own blood.

Naruto looked upon her pitilessly as he tsk'd, shaking his head once again. He lowered himself above her form and gave a cruel smile before twisting the kunai deeper into her gut.

"Auuugh!" Tsunade groaned, falling to ground and curling in on herself in a weak attempt to prevent Naruto from injuring her further. Naruto scoffed at the sight, once again standing and making his way to the documents scattered around the splintered desk.

"I'll find out where they are," he informed her casually as he searched high and low for any paperwork on his parents. He ignored the pool of blood that leaked profusely out of Tsunade's wound. He didn't really care. He knew of the Hokage's medical capabilities, if she wanted to heal herself he wasn't stopping her.

"Ah," Naruto scanned the information on a document he found in the safe behind his father's portrait. He figured the information he was looking for would be there, it just had to be. Why else would there only be a picture if the Fourth Hokage of all the Hokage's in the Hokage office? It was a dead giveaway.

"Gotcha."

He gathered what he deemed important and sealed them nicely for traveling, stepping over the bloody lump that used to be Tsunade as he made his way to the door. He turned to give his "Baa-chan" one last glance before he turned and casually exited the building.

He wasn't concerned about any guards. He had killed them all upon entering.

* * *

><p>Ja ne! - Sauceuke<p> 


End file.
